digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garudamon
Garudamon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. She is the Ultimate form of Biyomon. Towering above most opponents, Garudamon attacks with mystical flames and bone-breaking punches. Her name is derived from the mythological Hindu creature Garuda; the Garuda is usually half human and half bird. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, she is voiced by Melodee Spevack (US) and Katori Shigematsu (Japan). In Digimon Savers she was voiced by Haruhi Terada. Digivolution *'Fresh' - Nyokimon *'In-training' - Yokomon *'Rookie' - Biyomon *'Champion' - Birdramon *'Ultimate' - Garudamon *'Mega' - Phoenixmon Abilities She is able to fly and is said to command the power of the skies. Attacks Garudamon's signature attacks, as seen in the Digimon series, are: * Wing Blade (Shadow Wing): Garudamon's body glows a fiery red, and summons a flaming bird like entity that is then sent flying in to her foes. * Phoenix Claw (Eagle Claw): Garudamon punches her foe with a fiery fist. Her other attacks in games, etc, are: * Boulder Breaker: Clamps her fists together, and slams them down onto enemies. * Garuda Punch: Garudamon charges a fist with energy from the sun, and then flies forward with her fist out, punching anyone in her track. * Fist of the Phoenix: A fiery uppercut. * Talon Tear: Similar to Birdramon's, but instead of downwards, it's forwards. * Fire Hurricane: A big burst of fire from Garudamon's body. Appearances Digimon Adventure Garudamon first debuted when Myotismon made himself known to the DigiDestined. Biyomon, weakened from DemiDevimon's dart, was determined to protect Sora. Sora's refusal to allow her to fight made her realize that she did know what love was and that she felt it for Biyomon. This caused Sora's crest to glow and Birdramon to digivolve to Garudamon, who managed to stop Myotismon and to allow the DigiDestined to escape. Garudamon was involved in several battles with Myotismon's henchmen and was involved in the final battle with the villain himself. Garudamon was also a needed ally in the fight against the Dark Masters Puppetmon and Piedmon, as well as Apocalymon. Digimon 02 When Sora used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. That was until three years later, on Christmas Day, Biyomon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Garudamon, with Aquillamon and their human partners, when to Moscow to help the Russian DigiDestined with a swarm of Flymon and a stampede of Mammothmon. But during the fight against SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, Garudamon and the other Ultimates were defeated and regressed due to the strain of their stay in the Real World for so long. Biyomon sacrificed her power again to energize Imperialdramon, allowing him to Mode Change to his Fighter Mode. Digimon Savers After taking a hit from GeoGreymon, Aquilamon Digivolved into Garudamon. When Chika arrived at the scene, Garudamon tried to remember the happy times she had with Chika. Unfortunately, Mercurimon's influence was too strong, and Garudamon attempted to kill the girl. But when her attack rendered Masaru's mother unconscious and left GeoGreymon near death, Masaru's anger charged him with enough Digi-Soul to Digivolve GeoGreymon to RiseGreymon, who destroyed the possessed Garudamon. Garudamon then became a Digi-Egg and Chika was allowed to look after it. Digimon X-Evolution A Garudamon X is one of the main characters. Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family